nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Museum for Modern Art/Noble Hall - René Magritte
I like this exhibition very, very much. Thank you for sharing this famous art. 10:27, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : Indead. It's a very special exhibition. Umbel 12:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Recations from visitors Once again, I made a mess of it. I guess someone has put in the right space here. 10:12, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :No problem, you know what? I like you. You won't get blocked for one week, but for one second :D !!! --OWTB 10:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nice quote. (I know that the quote-template is dificult to manage, but it gives an outermost beautiful result..) 10:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::@ OWTB, You know what, I like you too, that is, if you are a good boy... but maybe, you will soon become a good girl by the name of Perle or Aquarelle (smile) 10:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::@ Thanks for helping me out. After all, the idea with this exhbition is just wonderful. I do hope lots of visitors come to admire the works. The DoCHE is very keen on these kind of inititives re-inventing the senses of so many visitors. 10:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Currently I'm working out an idea of another exhibitionhall. Maybe I can call it the Washington Hall?? Isn't there any artist you prefer? 10:28, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I have to say, this brings me on the idea to start a museum for modern art in Mäöres too! We've got modern art of Mäöreser origin: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Plaetje:Gevangenis6.PNG !! --OWTB 10:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :@ , good idea. I'll come back to this later. Have to dash off for half an hour now. :@ --OWTB 10:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC), you make me laugh (warm haertedly of course) ! Really, can you put me behind bars too ? I kind of like the idea. You are a real artist it seems to me. Use your skills in a positive way and you will be loved by all. 10:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but this is a sick joke! Before I saw the image, I was intended to ask for some art (for in the Lov.Mus.forMA). I don't even like the image. (even if all context would be taken away, it would remain an image of rather low artistic quality..) 10:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, then you finally understand what modern art is all about. You're a fast learner! :D --OWTB 11:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) May I say that there is a very big difference between modern art and the pictures of Dimitri and George in prison!! Thats not art, not even culture. It's nothing but a sick joke. 11:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's still artistic. It's very original. --OWTB 11:34, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::...and denigrating, and humiliating.. 11:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, eigen schuld, dikke bult. --OWTB 11:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you want to publish such things, I'm not going to stop you. But I will draw my conclussions. 11:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You don't block on command? What if I vandalize ten pages :D --OWTB 11:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Try us. 11:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oe... A challenge. Well the verdict of Mäöres will be twice as hard, so if you block me for ever I have to block you and one of your sockpuppets for ever twice :D !!!! --OWTB 11:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Dear , I feel very sorry not to get the pointe of this thing. As you know, I am a total stranger standing on the sidelines and watching all this. To me, as a digibeet, who knows nothing about making images, this (was/is) art. As I am ignorant nore understand what is at the bottom of all this quarelling, I can only but apologise if this image from OWTB hurts your feelings and those from other Lovian citizens or foreigners. I will refrain from making comments with respect to this subject and kindly ask you to foregive me. 11:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Good idea !! We've also got images of Regaliorum :D !! --OWTB 11:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Art needs to be something pure, and thus not a retaliation of any kind. And yes, I am hurt if I see how unrespectful people can handle another. @ OWTB: I've always relativised your remarks, always try to understand. If you mis-use any images of my in a similar way to the ones of Dimitri, that understanding will be over outhside a trial that is). 12:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand a single word of what you said :D Maybe I should start a mental home in Lovia soon, I guess there will be many patients =)) --OWTB 12:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now I understand! Lars, do you really want pictures of you behind the bars too? :S --OWTB 14:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Vai de capul vostru :)) --Bucurestean 22:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::?? has this remark lost its way or does it actually belong here? 08:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::This remark lost its way, cause I could not imagine myself looking to images of me behind any bar. As a matter of fact, I never saw this remark. Maybe we should ask --OWTB right waway, if you are curious now. --Lars Washington 10:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just find it strange that a nearly two year old discussion is brought to live again. This must be a unicum! 10:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Washington Hall As to the Washington Hall you suggested, yes, there are quite some artists I like, too many to have their works displayed in one galery. Paul Delvaux for example (same era as Magritte) I like very much, but unfortunately there is no work from him on wiki commons, so I cannot be of any assistance. What would you suggest ? 11:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Pff, a hard one. Paul Cézanne? Henri Matisse? 11:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Matisse, yes, than you could maybe add a painting I also like, a kind of hommage to Matisse from Dagmar Anders: "Begegnung mit Henri Matisse" 1972 - 12:06, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Matisse it is then. 12:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Great, can't wait to visit the exhibition. 12:15, 20 April 2008 (UTC) It might take some time.. But in about a week, it should be finished!! 12:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Take your time - make it good. 12:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lars, congratulations with your tribute hall! 12:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Do you mean this hall is meant as a tribute to me ? I thought this was meant as a tribute to George Washington. Pfffffff, puzzled now. 12:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, let's say it's both a tribute to the Great George and to the Wise Lars. 12:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I wish the great George Washington could see the exhibition. Wonder if he would like it. 13:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Escher What about an Escher hall? Or at least a collection, I mean, the man is brilliant, his art is brilliant. Dr. Magnus 10:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean Maurits Cornelis Escher? You better have a wordfirst with Regalorium before you start anything here. --Lars Washington 10:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, BTW, my daughter invited me for a couple of days. So I'll be off now. (SYS) --Lars Washington 10:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Good idea, but perhaps not a permanent hall. I was thinking of reviving the museum with some new temporary exhibitions. Escher could be one of them, I already was a great fan of his work. Would you like to assist? 10:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::As you know I am always interested in learning new stuff, so I'll be most happy to assist, but it will be in the course of next week. --Lars Washington 10:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I said, I am great Escher fan. And I believe him to be the very bust artist in his field of profession. So perhaps a permanent hall would be a good thing? I mean, he deserves some more attention. Glad you people like the idea. Dr. Magnus 10:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :The only problem is that halls (permanent exhibitions) are dedicated to genres of art like impressionism, surrealism, etc. and I don't want to change that concept. 10:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand. Perhaps an exebition would be a possibility then, after all, what Escher made was definetely modern art. Dr. Magnus 10:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't start on it just yet, I have my last exam on Wednesday 27/01 and will make the exhibition afterwards. 10:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, great! Good luck studying. Dr. Magnus 11:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC)